First Day at School
by angelaask
Summary: Willow moves away and meets some interesting people. BTVS & X-Men Evolution Pairing: Willow & Nightcrawler
1. Default Chapter

Title: First Day of School   
Author: angelaask   
Summary: Willow moves away and meets some interesting people.   
Rated: G   
Pairing: Willow/Kurt   
Distribution: Free for all. Just email me first. Archived at and at , , and   
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. BTVS belongs to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy and X-Men Evolution belongs to Marvel Comics, Warner Brothers and the rest. I am just borrowing the characters for my own entertainment and am not making any profit by using them.   
Feedback: Yes please.  
  
Author Note: I wrote this at the last minute so I didn't get a chance to proofread it. Sorry I hope there aren't too many errors.  
  
AN: Willow is a genius therefore she is only 16 year old during her senior year in Sunnydale High School.  
_  
'Italicized words with single quotation marks indicate thoughts.'  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_  
Willow couldn't believe that her parents decided to move during her senior year. What was so important in Bayville, NY that they had to move all the way across the country all of sudden. It wasn't even like her parents were home most the time. She had gone months without their supervision before and was perfectly capable of taking care of herself. Now she had to leave everything she ever knew behind including her friends and the hellmouth. Well to be honest she didn't think she would miss the hellmouth all that much.  
  
Now Willow would have to start all over. She would have to make new friends in a strange new school. She wasn't looking forward to the experience. She still could remember her first day of high school and it wasn't pretty. If it wasn't for Xander and Jesse, freshman year would have been a nightmare. But now she was starting a new school without them and she was terrified.  
  
So far the day had been shaping up, just as she expected, horribly. Willow had met the principal and there was something off about her. There was just something sinister about her and as a Scooby you just didn't ignore those types of feelings, doing so was harmful to your health. She was worst than Principal Snyder if that was even possible. On top of that she had to retake her junior year of high school because some of her credits didn't transfer, stupid school with it stupid rules.  
  
Willow was going to be late for her first class. She was running down the hall with her books in hand when she turned the corner and collided head first into someone's chest. The impact sent her tumbling to the floor with her hands failing about wildly in attempt to regain her balance. Books, pens and papers scattered across the floor. "Owie," exclaimed Willow as her bum collided with the hard tiled floor.  
  
"Watch it fool," cried the small boy as he leapt back onto his feet and continued down the hall without a second glance in her direction. _'Did that boy just hopped,'_ thought Willow as she stared in bewilderment at the boy who was ,sure enough, gainfully hopping away from her with unnaturally large leaps, _'weird.'_  
  
"Well sooory," murmured Willow quietly as rubbed her backside gingerly.  
  
Kurt Wagner saw the accident from across the hall and frowned disapprovingly as the redhead remained on the floor. He had never seen the girl before. She was petite and pretty and kind of reminded him of Kitty except for the red hair. He strode purposely over to girl and offered his hand to help her up.  
  
"Are you alright," asked Kurt as he pulled the redhead to her feet.  
  
Willow looked up into his face and smiled softly at the tall lanky boy with long hair so black it was almost blue. He had a boyish angular face with baby blue eyes and the sweetest smile she had ever seen. _'Well it look like things are looking up after all,'_ thought Willow as she took his hand. Willow felt soft fur where she should of felt skin. _'That's funny,' _thought Willow as she looked at their joined hands for a moment and gently stroke the backside of Kurt's hand with her thumb as her mind tried to comprehend what she was feeling with what she was seeing.  
  
Kurt noticed the puzzle look in her face and silently cursed as he quickly removed his hand from her grasp. Kurt was so concerned about helping the redhead he had forgotten about his inducer and the fact that even though it was able to disguised his true appearance it did nothing to hide the fact that he was covered with fur.  
  
"Don't mind Toad. He just rude," said Kurt as he helped the redhead with the rest of her books.  
  
"So are you new," asked Kurt.  
  
Willow nodded her head, "Yeah first day."  
  
"Well let me be first to welcome you to Bayville High," said Kurt with mock formality as he bowed deeply bending from his waist.  
  
"Well thank you my shining knight in armor," Willow replied in amusement.  
  
Kurt eyes sparkled with mischief, "may I escort the lady to her next class," asked Kurt as he offerd her his arm.  
  
Willow smiled and she looped her arm around his elbow. She was willing to play this game with the handsome young boy. "Why thank you kind sir, may I inquire for your name."  
  
"Kurt, at your service," he answered with a goofy grin. He was really enjoying this game.  
  
"Willow," replied Willow who was also equally amused by their play.  
  
They arrived at the class room arm in arm grinning madly at each other with only seconds to spare before the bell rang. Kurt led Willow to one of the lab tables and quickly took the seat beside her. Evan, an African American boy with shocking blond hair, and Kitty, a petit brunette, gave the pair speculative glances as they entered the room.  
  
"Now class settled down. I have a few announcements before we began class. We have a new student who has transferred here all the way from California. Please Ms. Rosenberg stand up and introduce yourself to the class," said Mr. Walker, the science teacher, as he gestured Willow to stand up.  
  
Willow's eyes widen and she froze in panic. She hated speaking in public it was one of her worst fears. And now she was going to make a fool of herself in front of everyone. _'Could_ _the day get any worst,'_ thought Willow.  
  
Noticing Willow's distress Kurt placed a comforting hand on Willow's shoulder squeezing lightly as he gave her a reassuring smile. Some how Kurt's kind gesture gave Willow enough courage to stand up.  
  
"Um...hi my name is Willow Rosenberg. I'm from Sunnydale, California. I'm Jewish and I love computers and I love to read and my favorite color green; but, I guess you really didn't need to know that and if you haven't figured out by now I tend to babble when I'm nervous," blushed Willow in embarrassment as she finished her rant in a rush. Some of the students snickered at her little proclamation why others stared in shock wandering how she was able to say all that in one breath.  
  
"Well thank you Ms. Rosenberg for that thorough introduction. Now since Willow is new would anyone like to volunteer to be her science partner?" asked Mr. Walker.  
  
Kurt's hand immediately shot up into the air with such enthusiasm he practically fell off his seat. "Oh pick me, pick me," shouted Kurt.  
  
Willow couldn't believe her luck. Kurt was willing to be her lab partner and he was such a nice guy too.  
  
"Very well Mr. Wagner, you may be Ms. Rosenberg's partner until she catches up with the rest of the class," said Mr. Walker. "Class please open your books to page 53 and pull out your dissecting trays. We will be dissecting frogs today."  
  
"F...Frogs," screamed Willow in terror as she practically climbed into Kurt's lap, much to his and everyone else surprise.  
  
"Willow, are you okay," asked Kurt gently to the trembling girl in his arms.  
  
"I'm...I'm afraid of f...frogs. Their evil," murmured Willow into Kurt's chest as she buried her face further into his embrace.  
  
Despite Willow obvious distress Kurt couldn't help himself from enjoying the feel of Willow's warm body against his. The fact she was afraid of frogs was so cute and he found himself smiling in amusement. But he couldn't stand to see Willow so scared so he hid his smile as he gently patted Willow on her back.  
  
"It's okay, they can't hurt you. See, their dead. How about I do the dissecting while you take notes. How does that sound?" asked Kurt.  
  
Willow peeked out from where her face was buried in his chest with wide watery eyes, "Well okay," agreed Willow in a small shaky voice.  
  
The rest of the class passed by without incident and Kurt and Willow made plans to meet after school to finish their lab report.   
  
By lunch time, thanks to Kitty and her love for gossip, all the X-men knew about Kurt and his new infatuation with Willow.  
  
"So what's going on between you and the redhead," asked Kitty as she sat down gracefully beside Kurt on his left.  
  
Kurt continued to munch on his sandwich, "I have no ideal what you talking about," said Kurt.  
  
"Oh, come on! She was all over you in class," smirked Evan as he plopped down on the bench to his right.  
  
"What's this about a girl?" asked Scott from across the table in front of Kurt as he gazed at him through rose color shades. It was useless Kurt was surrounded and there was no way this group was going to drop the subject without getting some answers.  
  
"What can I say chicks dig the fuzzy dude," said Kurt comically.  
  
"Does she know that you're a mutant," asked Scott seriously. Scott was slightly concerned. He knew how much Kitty's initial reaction towards Kurt's appearance had hurt the blue mutant and he was afraid that when Willow found out that he was a mutant she would reject him too.  
  
"Scott, don't worry. I just met her I not going to spring that kind of information on a practical stranger," answered Kurt.  
  
Just than Kurt's attention was caught by a flash of red hair; it was Willow who was looking a little out of place as she searched for a place to eat her lunch. Kurt waved her over and invited her to sit with him and the rest of the X-men during lunch. Evan quickly vacated his position beside Kurt and offered her a seat. Willow gave him a grateful smile as she sat down next to Kurt.  
  
"Hi Willow, I would like you to meet my friends; Evan, Kitty, Scott, Jean, and Rogue," introduced Kurt as he gestured to each one of them.  
  
"Hi," chirped Willow cheerfully as she waved hello.  
  
As soon as the initial meet and greet session was over Kitty launched at the Willow, firing a series a questions and drilling her for information about herself and her life in California. Scott remained silent during their conversation absorbing the information as he observed the interaction between Kurt and Willow. They were sitting really close together, a bit to close in his opinion for a couple of people who just met each other. Kurt just sat there staring at Willow with a faraway look in his eyes and a silly grin plastered on his face. _'This looks bad,'_ thought Scott. Scott recognized that face; it was the same face that Kurt had when he still had a crush on Kitty. Kurt was falling for Willow and he was falling fast. Scott could only hope this didn't ended as badly as his crush on Kitty had.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kurt was just finishing putting out the snack food he had prepared for him and Willow when he heard the door bell ring. "I got it," yelled Kurt before he teleported into the foyer. He switched on his image inducer and did a quick image check in the hallway mirror, placing a stray lock of hair back in place; before he swung the front door open. Willow stood in the door way with her science book in hand. She was wearing a fuzzy white sweater with little pink kittens posing in a number of cute feline positions and a short beige skirt with white stocking. Her red hair laid loose about her shoulders and her face was slightly pink from the cold.  
  
"Hi Willow, welcome to my humble abode," said Kurt as he ushered Willow further inside the warm heated room.  
  
Willow's eyes widen in awe as she admired the mansion's luxurious décor. "You didn't tell me you lived in a mansion," cried Willow.  
  
Kurt shrugged his shoulders dismissively, "It not like I'm the only one that live here. A bunch of other kids live here too. It's more like a school than a mansion. Professor Xavier is the one that actually own it."  
  
"Oh okay," said Willow, "Wait, I thought you went to Bayville High."  
  
"Yeah I do but this school is for gifted students and I take a few additional courses here at the mansion, which supplement my high school education," replied Kurt as he led Willow into the family room.  
  
"What sort of gifts," asked Willow now that Kurt had fueled her curiosity.  
  
"It differs from student to student," said Kurt cryptically. "Would you like something to drink before we get started on our assignment?"  
  
Willow noticed how Kurt changed the subject and guessed it was something he really didn't want to talk about. So she let it go for now; but, once her curiosity was peaked it was hard to let it go. On his way to the kitchen to get Willow a soda Kurt spotted Jamie, Amara, Bobby, Ray, Evan and Kitty eavesdropping in the hallway. Once they realized they were caught the six nosy mutants quickly scattered. Kurt shook his head in amusement. It appeared that the whole mansion was curious about Willow.  
  
Soon Kurt and Willow were absorbed in their work, well at least Willow was. Kurt found it hard to concentrate while sitting next to Willow. She was so distracting. He couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from her long enough to read a complete sentence. She was so pretty and she smelled sweet like Jasmines. Kurt's hormones were running on overdrive and if he didn't try something soon he was going to explode. So he went with the old tried and true yawn and stretch method that seemed to work in all the movies. Kurt let out a mighty yawn, stretched both his arms up over his head and nonchalantly resettled his arm behind Willow's back and shoulders. _'Success,'_ cheered Kurt silently as he leaned closer to Willow under the pretense of trying to get a better look at her notes.  
  
For a brief second Willow froze as she felt Kurt's arm caressed her shoulders. Then she smiled and relaxed into his embrace. It felt kind of nice in Kurt arms. But before she could contemplated why that was so a loud alarm interrupted her train of thought.  
  
Kurt quickly shot up on to his feet. That was the security alarm, the mansion was under attacked. _'Great perfect timing,'_ groaned Kurt quietly as he looked worriedly at Willow.  
  
"What's going own," yelled Willow over the noise.  
  
"J...Just a fire alarm. Stay here why I check it out," shouted Kurt before he ran out the door.  
  
Willow sat quietly on couch for a few moments until she heard a large explosion and something that sounded oddly like laser cannon fire. "Yeah right, fire alarm my behind, its sound like a battle out there," murmured Willow as she ran in the same direction that Kurt had just left.  
  
Willow cautiously followed the sound of battle all the way outside onto the mansion's grounds. What she saw shocked her. "Thicken," Willow cried and everyone froze in mid air. She stood in the middle of the battle with her hands on her hips as she took in the scene. Everywhere she looked there was signs of destruction. The front gate looked like it was blasted open and debris was scattered everywhere.  
  
She recognized some of the people as Kurt's friends, who she met earlier today, but Kurt was nowhere to be seen. They were all dressed in weird blue uniforms with X's on them. The X guys were obviously being attacked by the other set of people. Willow's eyes narrowed when she recognized one of them. It was that guy, Toad who knocked her down in the hall; and it looked like he was in the middle of tackling a blue demon with bright gold eyes who was also wearing the same blue uniform as the others.  
  
With a wave of her hand Willow sent the intruders flying across the lawn on the other side of the stone wall. "Mend," yelled Willow and the cast iron gate wove itself together as if nothing ever happened to it. Willow turned her attention back towards the blue demon and the X guys and whispered, "Release." They were immediately freed from the spell that kept them from moving. But they remained stocked still as they stared at Willow in shock disbelief. Willow blushed under their curious gazes and turned her head to face the blue demon.  
  
There was something oddly familiar about the little blue demon. Willow tilted her head in thought as she took in his features. He was covered with blue fur, his body was lean but firm and he had an angular face with pointy ears and long dark blue hair. She looked into his shiny golden eyes and then it suddenly hit her like a ton of bricks. "Kurt is that you?" asked Willow in disbelief.  
  
The blue demon nodded his head confirming Willow's suspicions. "Ja, it's me," admitted Kurt quietly.  
  
A bald man in a wheel chair cleared his throat to gain Willow's attention. "Ms. Rosenberg I would like to talk with you before you leave. But I believe that you and Mr. Wagner has something to discuss first," said Professor Xavier.  
  
Willow nodded her head and turned to face the strange blue demon as the Professor and the rest of the X-men quietly headed back to the mansion so that Kurt and Willow can be alone.  
  
"Are you a demon?" asked Willow timidly.  
  
"Non, I'm a mutant," said Kurt defensively.  
  
"Good," said Willow in relief.  
  
"Are you a mutant?" asked Kurt.  
  
"No, I'm a witch," responded Willow.  
  
"Oh, Okay," said Kurt who was slightly confused. They stood there silently facing each other for what felt like hours until Kurt couldn't take the silence anymore and asked her what he really wanted to know.  
  
"Why aren't you scared of me?" blurted Kurt.  
  
Willow gave him a long appraising look, "I've seen scarier things and besides you kind of cute with those pointy ears, blue fur and beautiful golden eyes...," Willow stopped in the middle of her babble and blushed in embarrassment. She just basically admitted to Kurt that she was attracted to him.  
  
At first Kurt just stared at her is disbelief. But as Willow's face began to turn red he smirked at her. "So you think I'm cute," said Kurt it was more of a statement than a question.  
  
Willow quickly nodded her head as she turned her face to avoid his eyes.  
  
Kurt would have none of that and gently grabbed her chin and tilted her face so that it was facing his. He slowly leaned down and gently brushed his lips against hers. Willow immediately responded to the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down further to deepen the kiss. Kurt prehensile tail wrapped around her waist and pulled Willow closer so that her body was flushed against his.  
  
_'Oh yeah,'_ thought Willow as she continued to kiss Kurt. _'This_ _can be good. Not bad at for the first day of school, not bad at all.'_  
  
THE END  
-----------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's it, but if you want more? Please Please Review.


	2. Doomed

Title: First Day of School  
Author: angelaask  
Summary: Willow moves away and meets some interesting people.  
Rated: G  
Pairing: Willow/Kurt  
Distribution: Free for all. Just email me first.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. BTVS belongs to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy and X-Men Evolution belongs to Marvel Comics, Warner Brothers and the rest. I am just borrowing the characters for my own entertainment and am not making any profit by using them.  
Feedback: Yes please.

AN: Due to all the positive feedback I been getting I decided to continue this story. But I have to warn you that this chapter is really really short. I promise that the next chapter will be much longer. Thank you everyone for reviewing.

Chapter 2: Doomed

The sound of someone clearing their throat broke the moment of bliss that Willow had currently found on Kurt's soft lips. Willow pulled back slowly from Kurt's arms, resting her hands gently on his shoulders and took in a gulp of much needed air as she blinked dazedly over Kurt's shoulder with glazed eyes. A short hairy man with hard muscles, a square jaw and dark piercing eyes stood a few feet away from them with his arms cross over his chest and an amused smirk on his face.

"Hey Elf sorry to interrupt, but Chuck wants to talk to you and the redhead there in his office," smirked Logan with a deep grisly voice. Kurt looked at him with confused eyes as he slowly regained his senses. How long had he and Willow been out here for the Professor to send Logan after them? He had been so lost in the kiss he totally lost track of time and for a moment time itself seemed to stand still.

Kurt was ecstatic. Willow wasn't afraid of him and more importantly she thought he was cute. His golden eyes stared down at the now blushing redhead in awe. Even though Kitty was now one of his best friends, her initial rejection had hurt Kurt badly. He thought that his mutation had doomed him to a life of loneliness and that no one would ever love a freak like him. But Willow had changed that she had given him hope for the future. He knew that she wasn't in love with him because they only knew each other for a day, but he couldn't deny the mutual attraction they felt for each other especially after that kiss. If a pretty girl like Willow can find him attractive there was hope for him after all.

Willow held Kurt's hand tightly, nervously nibbling on her lower lip as they followed Logan to the Professor's office. She wished that they would slow down a bit she needed more time to think about her current situation. Willow couldn't believe how stupid she was. She had pretty much outed herself as a witch in front of room full of strangers AND she had kissed Kurt, well actually he had kissed her but she didn't pushed him away and that was practically the same thing!

How was she going to explain magic to them? Sure they were mutants and had powers and secrets of their own but that were different. Mutants were normal well normal as in it was common knowledge, a scientific phenomenon that had been studied for years, it was real and it was human. But magic was a whole different story; it was supernatural, apart of the world of myth and make-believe where vampires and demons were real. Unlike mutation magic couldn't be proven or measured, it just existed.

Once they arrived at the Professor's office Logan swung the door open and strolled inside. Willow hesitated at the entrance as she was suddenly overwhelmed with a sense of doom. She wished that Buffy and Xander was here but they weren't. They were thousands of miles away on the other side of the country and she was completely alone. Sensing her distress Kurt gave Willow's hand a reassuring squeeze and suddenly Willow was reminded that she wasn't completely alone that at least she had Kurt and he didn't seem to be going anywhere.

AN: Please Please Review


	3. What are you?

**Author Note:** Sorry it took me so long to update. I try to update sooner in the future. Plus some readers are wondering what happen to Oz. Let assume that Willow and Oz did date for a little while. But their relationship was so new that when Willow moved away they didn't have time to develop any real feelings for each other. They are now just really good friends.

_'Italicized words with single quotation marks indicate thoughts.'_

**

* * *

Chapter 3: What are you?**

Willow froze at the entrance of the office. Her body refused to go any further. Willow's breath caught in her throat and her body tremble slightly with fear and exhaustion. The magic that she used earlier had completely drained her powers and if anything happened to her now she wouldn't be able to protect herself. To be honest Willow really didn't think these people were going to hurt her, well at least not Kurt, but her exhaustive state left Willow feeling vulnerable and her emotions raw. She didn't want to go into that room and explain herself to these people. All she wanted to do was go home and sleep where she knew she was safe.

Kurt looked at Willow in concern. She was shaking like a leaf. Her green eyes were slightly glazed and her face was unnaturally pale. Her brow was creased in trepidation and all Kurt wanted to do was kiss the frown off her pretty little face. Kurt intertwined his long tripedal fingers into her hand and squeezed gently. When Willow looked up into the fuzzy blue mutant's face Kurt gave her his best lopsided grin in attempt to ease her fears. Willow responded with a small shaky smile of her own. She was still scared but somehow Kurt's comforting presence always seemed to make her feel better.

Kurt placed his other hand on the small of Willow's back and gently guided her through the door. His hand felt warm against her skin and the intimate touch sent chills up and down Willow's spine. The feeling was so detracting that Willow didn't realize that she was in room until she heard the soft click of the door shutting closed behind her and she jump slightly at the noise. The sound seemed so much louder to her ears and Willow stared longingly at the now closed door.

The gruff hairy man that Kurt called Logan walked towards the large window behind the wooden desk that dominated the room and leaned against the window sill with his arms crossed over his broad muscled chest. His face was expressionless and his dark brown eyes weighted heavily on Willow as if he was studying her every move. His quiet demeanor and searching eyes resemble that of a predator stalking his prey and Willow thought he was a lot like Angel dark, silent and deadly.

Professor Xavier sat behind his large wooden desk with his fingers lace together. He was an older man around fifty years old and completely bald. Despite his obvious handicap Professor Xavier was not a decrepit old man. His body was in excellent condition for man his age. His physique was lean with out the extra bulk that one tend to gain with age and if he wasn't confined to a chair Willow would of guess that he would have stood at least six feet tall. He was a distinguishing looking man who demeanor spoke of sophistication, intelligence and authority. But of all those things it was his eyes that caught Willow's attention. Those were the eyes of a scholar, a philosopher, a man with vision. They spoke of intelligence and understanding. His eyes were piercing as if they could see straight into her soul and Willow was afraid that if she stared at them to long she would lose herself within their seemly bottomless depths.

A beautiful woman with dark skin, pale gray eyes and long silky white hair sat to Professor Xavier's left with her legs cross and her clasped hands resting lightly in her lap. She had a quiet grace about her that made Willow straighten her posture and brushed the wrinkles out of her skirt. They both were smiling at her, which was kind of creeping her out and only managed to make Willow even more nervous if that was even possible.

* * *

Professor Xavier was slightly startled by what he had picked up from the girl's mind. She believed she was a witch and that her powers were supernatural. Of all the most preposterous things he had ever heard. Witches weren't real. They were fictitious aspects of folklore and legend used to explain phenomena in nature that couldn't be accounted for before the age of science and reason. Obviously no one had ever explained things to the poor child and Professor Xavier feared that it would be difficult to convince her otherwise. 

But Charles Xavier was certain of one thing, Willow was powerful. Anyone who could immobilize both the X-men and the Brotherhood with just the twist her wrist was someone to be reckoned with. Even he with all his telepathic abilities couldn't seem to break the hold she had over them all. Charles just couldn't understand why Cerebro hadn't detected the signature of such a powerful mutant in the area. But that was a question to ask at another time. For now there were more pressing matters. Willow had the potential of becoming the most powerful mutant he had ever seen and he feared for the girl's future. If Magneto learned of the girl's abilities he would stop at nothing to gain access to her power to aid him in his insane campaign against humanity. Willow was in danger and Charles was determined to protect the girl from the likes of Magneto and others who would want to use her.

"Please take a seat Miss Rosenberg. I'm sure you have a great deal of questions about what you have seen?" offered the Professor.

_'Yeah and I'm sure you have a few for me too,'_ thought Willow in trepidation as she seated herself in the plush leather coach on the other side of the room.

Kurt was force to sit next to Willow due to the fact that she had yet to let go of his hand, a fact that pleased the Kurt immensely. Not only had Willow kissed him but she seemed to prefer him to stay in close proximity and she wasn't averse to the ideal of touching him either if the death grip she had on his hand was any indication. Kurt wasn't use to the ideal of people wanting to touch him. Usually his appearance insight the opposite response and people tend to avoid touching him if not out of fear than out of disgust. In reality Kurt was starving for physical contact and he reveled in the new attention that Willow was giving him. It was a novel and addictive sensation. Kurt just couldn't seem to stop touching Willow and his long prehensile tail uncurled and unconsciously wrapped itself around her bare calf.

"But let me first introduce myself and my colleagues. My name is Professor Charles Xavier founder and benefactor for Xavier school for the gifted. The woman to my left is Ms. Ororo Monroe and the man behind me is Mr. Logan. They are instructors here at the school," continued the Professor as he gestured to himself and the others.

"This school is for people such as Kurt who have special powers and needs. Our goal is to provide a safe and nurturing environment where mutants can learn to control their powers. But it seems you have already made great leaps in that area if what we have seen was any indication," finished Xavier as an opening for Willow to speak.

Willow fidgeted nervously in her seat as everyone waited quietly for her to explain herself. She placed Kurt's hand in her lap and played nervously with a loose strand on his yellow glove as she tried to order her chaotic thoughts. _'Oh boy now they want me to say something,'_ panicked Willow mentally. _'Okay don't panic, keep calm,'_ thought Willow as she took deep calming breaths. She wasn't quite sure how much she should tell them so she chose to stick with the simple stuff and avoid anything that sounded Hellmouthy.

"Yeah about what happened outside. I usually don't do that kind of stuff a lot. Well actually never. I usually lack the control. Floating pencils is more my style," babbled Willow nervously. _'And ensouling vampires,_' added Willow silently. Actually to be honest Willow didn't know how she was able to do the things she did tonight. Usually her spells had a tendency to go wonky. Her magic seemed to be stronger away from the Hellmouth and she guess without the dark forces her power was much more unrestrained. Here the magic flowed freely through her body and it felt wonderful. However she could feel the magical induce high mellowing out leaving her body weary and drained.

Professor Xavier sensed that there was more to Willow's statement but she chose to remain silent. So he used his mental powers to lightly scan the girl's mind. Willow jerked suddenly when she felt the first feather light touches brushed against her psyche. Xavier sensed some resistance and quickly retreated from Willow's mind. He didn't want to alienate the child by forcing into her mind. Xavier was very concerned about Willow's mental state. From what little he had sensed he could tell Willow was highly agitated and any wrong move from their part would send the girl running. She was also physically and mentally exhausted and he frowned at Willow's pale complexion and glassy eyes.

"So your powers are telekinetic," offered the professor finally.

"Um not exactly," answered Willow timidly as she continued to nervously unravel Kurt's glove one strand at a time.

"What do you mean?" asked Ororo gently while her pale gray eyes observed Willow intensely. She was also growing concerned over Willow's deteriorating health as the child seemed to be growing paler by the minute.

"Well it does take a lot of mental control to do what I do. But I can do other stuff that isn't consider telekinetic," said Willow thoughtfully.

"Like what exactly?" questioned Xavier.

"Well anything really. I have tried some simple spells like transfiguring, shape shifting, element casting and evocation just to name a few," said Willow thoughtfully as she ticked off each spell with her finger. "Oh…oh! I have tried astral projection once but that ended kind of badly. Not everything worked out the way I intended it to but I'm getting better," admitted Willow finally.

"But that's impossible. Most mutants have one or two latent powers. There haven't been any cases with more than three," said Xavier in alarm. If this was true Willow was truly the most powerful mutant he had ever seen. She was like Rogue in a way, who had the ability to absorb any mutant's powers for a short amount of time. But unlike Rogue Willow had the potential to manifest and mimic an infinite number of mutant abilities without having to borrow them from other mutants. In theory Willow could do almost anything and that was truly a frightening thought.

_'Okay now it's time to drop the bomb,'_ thought Willow nervously. _'I just hope they don't think I'm nuts,'_ "Well that's the thing, professor. I'm not a mutant. I'm a witch and our powers are based on the supernatural. A witch can practically do anything if they have enough power and the right spell," explained Willow in a rush.

The room fell into silence as everyone absorbed Willow's words. It was obvious that Willow believed what she said even to those who didn't have telepathic powers. It seemed like ages until Professor Xavier sighed and finally spoke. He chose his words carefully and deliberately. "Ms. Rosenberg I know that you believe you're a witch and your powers may seem like magic. But witches are not real. The myths that surround them were probably the first cases of mutation. For lack of a better explanation people conjured up these myths to explain these phenomena. True there are accounts of mutants using mysticism to hone their powers as a form of meditation but magic is not real."

"I'm sorry but from where I come from magic is real. I have seen way too much that can't be explained scientifically or rationally," argued Willow stubbornly. Willow was getting annoyed. She didn't like the way Xavier was talking to her as if she was a slow child. The fact that her head was pounding and she was so tired also didn't help her mood any.

Professor Xavier sighed and rubbed his forehead tiredly. "Willow I do not want to debate this with you. We can prove this if you will consent to a simple blood test and…" but the Professor didn't get to finish his thought as Willow began to sway drunkenly back and forth in her seat and her skin turned an interesting shade of green.

"Willow are you okay!" cried Kurt in alarm as he wrapped his arms about Willow's shoulders in order to steady her.

"Yeah I'm just a little tried," slurred Willow unintelligibly. Then the room began to spin and the pounding in her head increased. White dots danced about her vision and everything sounded so far away. "Whoa why is the room spinning," mumbled Willow in confusion and that was the last thing she said before everything went black.

* * *

AN: Do you like? Please, Please review. 

So is Willow a witch or a mutant? I'm opened to suggestions and tell me what you think.


	4. The Results

**Author Note:** Wow! It has been a long time since my last updated. Sorry for the wait and thank you everyone for the wonderful suggestions. Some of you had made some excellent arguments for making Willow a mutant or keeping her as a witch. I counted all the votes and placed the results at the end of this chapter so not to spoil the surprise. :)

_'Italicized words with single quotation marks indicate thoughts.'_

**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Results**

Willow had been unconscious for over twenty-four hours and everyone was anxious for her to wake but no one more so than Kurt. He spent every waking moment beside her bed staring forlornly at her still form. The professor had reassured him that Willow would be fine once her body recovered from using too much energy, but Kurt would not be detoured. It wasn't until later that night that the first rays of hope broke Kurt's unusual grim mood.

Willow sighed. It was barely audible and Kurt had almost missed it, but it was the first sign of consciousness she had exhibit since she passed out days ago.

"Professor! She's waking up!" shouted Kurt excitedly. Scott, Jean, Logan, Ororo and Professor Xavier crowded around the bed in at Kurt's proclamation.

"Willow…Willow," whispered Kurt earnestly.

"Hmm," mumbled Willow quietly with her eyes still closed.

"Willow it's time to wake up now," said Kurt quietly as he gently shook her shoulder.

"Just five mo minuts," mumbled Willow sleepily into her pillow as she turned over to her side.

"I think you slept enough kid," grunted Logan in amusement.

At the sound of the man's unfamiliar voice Willow's eyes popped opened in surprise and she was greeted to sight of several curious faces staring down at her.

The redhead clutched the thin white linen sheet to her chin and stared at everyone in confusion. "Um… hi," squeaked Willow nervously as everyone continued to stare at her with open curiosity.

* * *

"Where am I?" asked Willow timidly. 

"The med lab right here in the mansion," smiled Professor Xavier reassuringly.

The redhead's brow furrowed in confusion. "Oh…um why?"

"We tried contacting your parents but no one answered the phone. So we thought it was best to keep you here while we monitor your health, considering the circumstances in which you became ill. But now that you are awake maybe you would like to call your parents?" asked the beautiful dark skinned woman as she checked over the small redhead for any signs of weakness with a critical eye. Once she was satisfied that Willow was well she allowed her to sit up in bed.

"That's okay they're in Europe for a conference. They won't be back for months," dismissed Willow as if it was nothing out of the ordinary. Professor Xavier frowned as waves of bitterness, sadness and finally the sharp pain of rejection radiated from the small redhead. Xavier sensed that this wasn't the first time the girl was left alone to fend for herself by her parent and he suspected that it won't be the last.

Willow cleared her throat at the sudden silence that descended the group and thought that she ought to change the subject before they ask her more awkward questions about her parents. "Err…so what happened?"

The Professor shook himself from his revere and smiled knowingly at Willow. "You over extended your powers past their limits causing your body collapsed from exhaustion."

"Oh," replied Willow is confusion.

At the confused look on the girl's face Xavier tried to elaborate. "Think of it as a sprained muscle. Without proper training or exercise strenuous activity could cause pain and even permanent damage. It was very dangerous for you to use so much power so quickly when you have never done so before. You could have caused yourself irreparable damage," chided Xavier disapprovingly.

_'Wow, he sounds just like Giles,'_ thought Willow in amusement and then suddenly she felt the sharp pain of loneliness. God she missed him. She wished that he was here. Giles would have known what was happening to her. But she guessed what Professor Xavier was saying made sense. She had never used that much power before and she was use to doing smaller spells.

Suddenly Willow's face turned bright red and she shifted uncomfortably in her bed. "Okay now I have just one more question. Um…where's the bathroom?" asked Willow urgently.

* * *

She was now sitting on the edge of the bed with her legs dangling off the side with Kurt perched on his hind quarters close beside her. The professor was explaining the results of the blood test that they have taken while she was unconscious, without her permission she noted. She was still slightly peeved about that. But Willow found it hard to concentrate to what the man was saying when Kurt's leg kept brushing ever so slightly against her arm, sending tingles up and down her spine. _'How anyone could possibly ignored those powerful firm muscled thighs?'_ wondered Willow dreamily. 

"The analysis of Ms. Rosenberg's blood was puzzling," said the Professor contemplatively as he laced his finger together with his elbows resting on the sides of his chair.

"How so Professor?" asked Scott impatiently. Everyone was eager to find out what sort of mutant Willow was. There had been some speculation on the nature of her powers from telekinesis to mind control, but nothing really substantial.

"We found no traces of the x-gene responsible for mutation," said Xavier in bewilderment as his forehead creased in thought.

_'Well duh. I could have told you that,'_ thought Willow exasperatedly. Oh great, now everyone was staring at her like she was some sort of alien and she really didn't like the way Professor Xavier was eyeing her as if she was an interesting puzzle that needed be solved. Nope she didn't like it at all.

"So if she isn't a mutant than what exactly is she?" asked Logan gruffly. His question was directed towards Xavier but his cold dark eyes never left the redhead, pinning her like a bug on the wall and Willow tried hard not to squirm under his gaze.

"I honestly don't know? She may in fact still be a mutant, but all the tests indicated that Willow is nothing more than a normal healthy teenage girl. However we did detect a slight energy field around her body, but nothing that would account for her powers," puzzled the Professor thoughtfully. "Ms. Rosenberg if you would consent to more test maybe we could learn more about this phenomenon. Meanwhile we would be glad to teach you how to control your powers."

Willow blanched. "W…what sort of test?"

The older man smiled reassuringly at her, trying his best to ease her fears. "I'll assure you nothing more extensive than you would have experience during a routine physical."

Willow wasn't too thrill with the fact that they wanted to run more test on her and she still didn't know what the whole battle on their front lawn was all about, but the offer to learn control over her powers was just too enticing to ignore. Kurt's eyes pleaded for Willow to say yes and in the end Willow reluctantly agreed. She didn't quite trust the professor but she did trust Kurt.

Professor Xavier smiled approvingly at her. "Welcome to the X-Men Miss Rosenberg."

* * *

Witch 29 

Witch/Mutant 7

Mutant 3


End file.
